


Beautiful ||Kurapika Kurta

by IDKWhatImDoinWLife22



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Body Hair, F/M, First Time, Insecurities, Kurapika - Freeform, Lemon, Smut, X female reader, kurapika kurta - Freeform, love yourself, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKWhatImDoinWLife22/pseuds/IDKWhatImDoinWLife22
Summary: Reader is insecure about body hair and strech marks and her body ingeneral so he just shows her how beautiful she is!
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Beautiful ||Kurapika Kurta

**Author's Note:**

> So I write one shots about insecurities and your favourite anime characters!
> 
> INSECURITY: stretch marks and body hair
> 
> If anyone is insecured about streatch marks and body hair... honestly same they are one of my biggest insecurities but guys you know what?! Body hair and stretch marks are normal! We shouldn't be insecure about something so natural!
> 
> I will also put a warning at the beggining of the smut so you don't have to read it if you are not comfotrable! Also I will put the warning just before the smut starts so that means that reader will be without her pants and shirt before the warning. 
> 
> This is my first smut I have writen ever, so I don't know if it will be any good!

(y/n) sat on the couch, patiently waiting for her boyfriend of one year to return home from his mission. It was very difficult for her because he could die any day and not return home, but she knew that from the beginning and still hopelesly fell in love with him. She just couldn't help it. 

It was 7:45 PM, he was suposed to come home at 7. (y/n) started to get anxious. ˝What if-˝ no. She stoped herself before she could finish the sentance. But the thought was still lingering in the back of her head. The girl turned on the TV, desperatly searching something that would take her mind off of the horrible thought. 

(y/n) started watching a movie and slowly started forgetting about the thought of losing him.

Few minutes passed and she looked at the clock. 8:20 PM. ˝What if something really did happen? He was late before but never this late, and if something other came up he would call me.˝ just as she was about to call him she heard front door opening, ˝thank God.˝ she thought as she ran to blonde haired boy tackling him into a thight hug.

˝Woah, I missed you too cupcake˝ the blonde laughed, but got serious once he felt something wet on his neck. 

(y/n) was crying.

˝I thought something happened to you.˝ she managed to choke out as he hugged her as thight as he could without hurting her. ˝It's okay (y/n), I'm here now˝ 

The hug lasted for few minutes before Kurapika picked the girl up and carried her to the couch in the living room, ˝I am really sorry for worrying you Princess, so I shall make us dinner to make up for it.˝ he said and gave her a small kiss on the lips only for her to get up. ˝No! You are probablly tired seeing that you worked even longer than usual, so you just go and take a shower while I prepare the food.˝ 

Kurapika tried to protest, but she just shooed him away but not before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. When Kurapika was out of sight (y/n) let out a breath, that she didn't realize she was holding, out of relief that her lover is alive and well.

˙(y/n) walked into the kitchen and started to prepare their dinner. After few minutes she quietly started to hum to the song on the radio moving her hips to the beat of the music now in a much better mood. She felt hands sneak around her waist gently and a head being placed on her shoulder and relaxed into the touch. 

˝Hey (y/n)?˝ she heard familliar voice behind her, and hummed to signal that she was listening while she was still focused on the dinner. ˝I love you.˝ Kurapika smilled against her neck and gave her a few gentle kisses. 

(y/n) smilled as she turned to face the blonde, ˝I love you too.˝ she muttered as she focused her gaze on his lips. ˝Hey Kurapika?˝ She whispered as he placed his hand on her cheek. ˝Kiss me.˝

And he did just that. He kissed her and smilled gently in the kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds only for Kurapika to kiss her once again, but this kiss was more passionate. 

He put the girl on top of kitchen counter as he stood between her legs and bit her lower lip, (y/n) didn't understand his action making the boy pout. Kurapika slid one of his hands under her shirt making her gasp at his cold touch, which the boy used to his advantage sliding his tongue inside her mouth, exploring it. 

They pulled apart breathing sharply. Kurapika then started to kiss girls neck, sending shivers down her spine.

(y/n)'s hand was tangled in Kurapika's blonde hair as she pulled him closer. 

Kurapika found her sweet spot gently nibbing on it as the girl realeased a sharp breath. 

"Kurapika," (y/n) whispered and he hummed in response now returning to her lips pulling her in a kiss.

This kiss wasn't gentle like the first one, this one was more hungry. 

Kurapika bit her lip again and this time the girl opened her mouth slighty allowing Kirapika to put his tongue inside her.

They pulled apart, a line of saliva connecting them. (y/n) looked at the boys eyes which were now crimson red and she felt like he was staring right into her soul.

Kurapika put her legs behind his back wraping them around his waist and she put her hands around his neck as the boy pulled her in for another kiss. 

Kurapika then picked her up suporting her with one hand and turning the stove off with another bringing her inside their room and put her gently on their bed.

"Kurapika," the girl moaned when he started to kiss her neck again but this time ocasionally sucking, leaving marks. 

The boy slid his hand under her shirt exploring her body and the girl gasped at the conntact. He pulled the girl in for another kiss but was suprised when she gently pushed him off of her, blushing profusely. 

Kurapika was suprised, his eyes still red "I-I'm sorry. Are you not ready yet? That's fine, I won't force you if you don't want-" 

"No!" (y/n) interupted, "I- I want to! I really do and you are amaizing and, I just," the girl trailed off.

Kurapika frowned and pulled her in a hug, "Hey, what's wrong? You know you can trust me." he whispered.

" It's just I- I didn't shave, and I'm kinda very insecure about my body and, and-" Kurapika smiled and put his hand on her cheek as he smiled. 

" It's okay if you don't want to, but you don't have to be insecure with me, okay? I don't love you for your body, I mean your body is really beautiful, but I fell in love with your personality, your laugh, I fell in love with you. And you didn't shave?" He pulled his leg closer to me as he pulled his pants up, reavealing his bare leg "I mean, I didn't eather. I hope that's not a problem" he chuckled.

She smiled at him as he closed his still red eyes for a moment and opened them again revealing his grey ones again. "Yeah, but... This is different. You are a guy." Kurapika frowned again, "So, are girls not allowed to have hair on their body? I mean it's natural we all have body hair. And look at your hair It's so beautiful! and you aren't ashamed of it."

(y/n) chuckled, ˝I guess you're right.˝ and pulled him in for another kiss, laying down on bed again and him on top of her.

Kiss was loving and gentle but it soon heated up. Kurapika slid both of his hands under her shirt again, now holding her waist. 

After couple of moments they pulled apart breathing heavily and Kurapika started to kiss her neck once more. He pulled back a little admiring the marks he gave her, ˝You look so beautiful, Cupcake.˝ 

(y/n) blushed and averted her gaze. Kurapika chuckled softly as he tugged on her shirt making her look at him again. He was staring into her eyes asking for premission at which (y/n) slowly nodded.

Kurapika started to pull her shirt up. When her shirt was finally off (y/n) felt her face getting even hotter. 

˝Beautiful.˝Kurapika smilled at her noticing strech marks on her stomach so he gently carassed them with his hand making (y/n) panick and slap his hand off shuting her eyes thight.

Kurapika carassed her cheek with his hand as he slowly removed her hand from her stomach with the other, slowly and gently starting to kiss her marks. After a bit he pulled back.

˝Beautiful,˝ he reapeated ˝You are beautiful.˝

He looked at her again gently tugging on the waist band of her pants at which the girl slowly nodded. Kurapika smiled at her and took her pants off gently leaving her only in her underwear. 

He looked at the girl before him and admired all of her 'imperfections'. ˝You are so beautiful.˝he reapeated again leaning down kissing your stomach.

(So uh the 🍋 starts here!) 

He pulled back looking at the girl with his now red eyes again, ˝Are you sure you want to do this?˝ he asked her waiting patientlly as she nodded. 

He put one of his hands behing her back, sucesfully unclasping her bra and pulling it off of her. 

(y/n) gasped at the sudden coldness, and emberasment so she put her hands over her chest. ˝You don't have to hide from me Princess, you are beautiful.˝ Kurapika smiled taking his own shirt off. (y/n) nodded slowly,shakily putting her hands off of her chest. 

Kurapika leaned down kissing one of the niples and gentlly sucking while his hand worked on the other one making (y/n) moan from the pleasure but putting her hand on her mouth to prevent her from making any noises.

˝You don't have to hide your voice from me, Cupcake. I want to hear you.˝ Kurapika whispered taking his mouth off of her breast and kissing her colar bone, her neck, her cheek until finally he was inches away from her mouth. 

˝I love you.˝ he told her putting his lips on hers. He started to slide his hands down her belly to her underwear pulling away from her, his red eyes piercing trough hers and she gulped.

His hand slowly slid under her underwear and he started to rub her clit making the girl moan his name making him even more hard. After some time he gently slid one finger inside of her, pumping slowly.

˝Kurapi- ˝ she started but was cut off with another finger being placed inside her, ˝You are so wet, Cupcake.˝ he whispered. In response the girl only moaned arching her back in pleasure.

˝How are you holding, Princess? We can stop if you want.˝ he said fastening his pace, ˝No! Please! Please don't stop.˝ the girl moaned sounding more desperate than she would have liked, making him chuckle.

He slid his fingers out of her, making her whine at the suden feling of emptines, as he brought his fingers to his lips licking them while still making eye contact with her making her blush even more.

He took off his pants and looked at her for premission before taking her panties off too, to which she happily nodded.

Kurapika pulled back a bit now admiring her beauty, he leaned foward and kissed her. 

˝Are you sure you are okay? We can stop if you want.˝ he whispered after he broke the kiss.

(y/n) didn't want to stop. She enjoyed these moments with Kurapika, she felt beautiful because she knew she was in his eyes and that was all that mattered, and she also felt safe. He made her fell safe with his asking if she is okay, him asking if she wanted to stop even though he probably wanted her so bad, him kissing all of her insecurities, him telling her he loves her and that she was beautiful even in the times she was the mos vulnerable.

˝Kurapika, I want it. I want you.˝ (y/n) whispered making him smile and nod,˝Tell me if it hurts or if you want to stop, okay?˝ he asked making her nod.

He kissed the tip of her nose before taking his own underwear off. (y/n) couldn't help but look making her eyes widen at how hard he was she averted her gaze making him chuckle, ˝Do you see what you do to me, Cupcake?˝ he asked while going to grab a condom putting it on himself.

He came back on top of her again, lining himself with her, he looked at her eyes, moving the hair that was on her face, ˝I will be gentle.˝ 

He pushed the tip in making (y/n) squirm and moan so he stoped, ˝Are you okay?˝ to which she nodded and grabbed the sheets, ˝Keep going.˝

Kurapika pushed himself more in her bit by bit and when he was all in he stoped making her get used to his size. When (y/n) started to move her hips around a bit he took it as a sign to move. He took his member out of her and the girl whined at the suden emptines only for it to be filled again making her moan. 

Kurapika started to move slowly grunting but trying to kep quiet as he listened to the girls moans. ˝Ku-ra-pi-ka˝ she moaned his name, ˝faster, ple~ah ~se˝ 

Kurapika moaned and started to move faster, ˝You are so - fuck- thight.˝ he moaned speding up his thrusts. (y/n) moaned meeting his pace lifting her hips to meet his, sudenlly he hit her sweet spot makin her scream his name.

˝Fuck-˝ he cursed keeping his pace, trying to hit the same spot every time. 

(y/n) felt her eyes water as she felt the knot in her stomach thigten, ˝Kurapika, I-I think I'm gonna-˝ ˝Me too,˝ he moaned.

(y/n) felt his thrusts become slopier before she came, screaming his name, making him come too. Kurapika pulled out off her and collapesed next to her.

˝I love you.˝ he said pulling her under the blankets, ˝I love you too˝ she whispered kissing him on the lips and then cudling into his chest.˝ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So if you like my style of writing and want to read more go read my book on watpad called 'Insecurities'. It's a one shot book with multiple anime characters, I just started writing it so there isn't much of it yet, but I want to write a book where you can tell me your insecurities and tell me your favourite character and I will write a story of your favourite character telling you that you don't have to be insecure or something along those lines! I truly belive that everyone is beautiful but we all just have bad days where we wish our comfort characters could be here!  
> My wattpad: @ artsyanimechild22


End file.
